Ammon Ra (Earth-616)
(August, 1959); (as Ammon Ra (Earth-616)) | Last = | HistoryText = Ammon-Ra is a member of the Ogdoad, ancestors of the Ennead, once worshipped by the people of Ancient Egypt and Nubia. Known relatives: Atum-Re (father), Gaea (mother, alias Neith), Amaunet (sister/wife, alias Maat), Huh, Kuh, Nun, Shu (brothers), Heket, Kauket, Naunet, Tefnut (sisters), Khonshu, Montu (sons), Seshat (daughter), Khnemu, Hapi I, (sons by Nut), Hathor (daughter by Nut), Ptah, Bes (possible sons by Gaea, alias Nun), Mihos (son by Bast), Sakhmet (daughter by Bast), Horus II, Thoth (sons-in-law), Taweret, Satis (daughters-in-law), Horus III, Imhotep, Nefertum, Andjety, Duamutef, Hapi II, Ihi, Imsety, Qebhshuf (grandsons), Anuket, Memphis, Hatmehyt, Qadesh (grand-daughters) Ammon-Ra was one of the oldest of the extra-dimensional race of beings known as the Ogdoad, who were worshipped as gods by the Ancient Egyptians, and became ancestors of the ruling council of Egypt known as the Ennead. Ammon-Ra gained prominence after the end of the Hyborian Age which occurred roughly around 18,000 BC. The ancient pharaohs credited him with creating the basis of Egyptian culture, and Thoth nominated him as ruler of the gods after their primeval ancestor Atum-Ra (Possibly not to be confused with Atum the God-Slayer) retreated from earth. Atum took the goddess Amaunet, also known as Maat as his wife, and had several children, but he also courted several of the goddesses of Egypt and had several children out of wedlock. Ammon-Ra was considered one the four creator gods of Egypt with Atum, Khnemu and Ptah. He was constantly at war with the malevolent snake-god named Apophis, who may have been an incarnation of the Elder God Set or its off-spring. The cat-goddess, Bast, saved him once from Apophis and he seduced her to show his appreciation, later becoming father of the gods Mihos and Sakhmet. Around 1350 BC, Amenhotep turned away from worshipping Ammon-Ra to promote the religion of one true god he called Aton. He changed his name to Akhenaton and established new cities in Egypt, Nubia and Syria dedicated to the worship of Aton and attempted to obliterate all traces of worship of the former Egyptian gods. Akhenaton later vanished, supposedly removed from power by his priests who supported Ammon-Ra whose religious eclipse did not last and was restored back to prominence. In his later years, Ammon-Ra grew tired of mortals and departed from earthly rule for another plane of existence later known as Celestial Heliopolis and left his throne to Osiris. Afterward, after each of the gods retired from earthly rule, they retreated to Heliopolis. Ammon-Ra was later tricked by Isis into telling her one of his secret names and she used the spells behind it to restore her husband Osiris back to life after he had been killed by his unscrupulous brother Seth, who usurped the throne for himself. Horus, the son of Osiris and Seth, battled Seth for several millennia and was finally defeated at the same time as the Battle of Actium when the Roman navies sailed against the ships of Marc Antony and Cleopatra. Seth eventually proved victorious and imprisoned several of the gods in a pyramid that vanished beneath the sands of Egypt. In the absence of Osiris, Ammon-Ra became a member of the Council of God-Kings with the other rulers of the Gods of Earth to discuss the threat of the Third Host of the Celestials. In modern years, Osiris and the imprisoned Egyptian gods were freed from the pyramid by Odin and Thor of the Asgardian gods, who then earned the wrath of Seth. Ammon-Ra has since retreated into obscurity once more. * Ammon-Ra is not to be confused with Atum-Re. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Ammon-Ra at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Ennead Category:Council of Godheads members